Legen-wait for it!-fever?
by Commander Fiction
Summary: I know this is out of the blue, but I made it within a few days and sorry for grammar errors and Character faults. Summary: When Ted doesn't return back to the bar for a drink, the gang begins to worry, but they soon realize Barney has the other side of the story and when Ted does return he isn't quite himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A** ** _how i met your mother_** **Fiction**

 _"Inspired by Ted's constant search of true love and his funky personality and to the late night parties, that'll last forever in our memories."_

Legen-wait for it!-fever . . . ?

Chapter 1: I'm Sick, I'm Not Sick, I'm Sick

The day started off just like any other, besides the extreme cold outside. It was mid January and the gang decided to meet up at the bar after a long winter day. Lily and Marshall already were there while Barney was hitting on a hot blond by the counter. Robin was riding a taxi over and Ted, well they didn't know where Ted was actually. He hadn't responded to any of Lily nor Marshall's calls and the last time they saw him he was in the apartment, but when Marshall and Lily came home he wasn't there.

When Robin entered the familiar bar, it became clear that none of them had a clue where Ted was and that worried Lily. Marshall felt something in the pit of his stomach but he pushed that feeling away so he could look manlier for Lily.

"Hey where's Ted?" Robin asked, seating herself opposite of the couple and took a glance over at Barney who was telling a joke to the girl he sat by.

"We don't know. I thought he was with you." Lily said honestly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I haven't seen Ted all day. It isn't like him to be away." Robin replied, looking somewhat worriedly at the entrance, hoping Ted Mosby would walk through it.

"We saw him this morning." Marshall chipped in and Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"Have you asked Barney?" Robin questioned.

"No, Barney's busy if you haven't noticed." Lily said and watched Robin stand up.

"I guess I'll have to be a deal breaker." Robin informed them and walked over to Barney. She slowly undid some of the top buttons on her shirt and slid up to Barney.

"Barney, who's this?" Robin said as she placed her hands onto his shoulders, which he automatically flinched.

"Robin? What are you doing?" Barney demanded and instantly the pretty blond girl was confused.

"Barney I thought I was your only special one?" Robin asked sticking her bottom lip out and glared at the other girl.

"Barney I thought you were single?" The girl snapped and stood up.

"No-no-no! It's not what it seems Jasmine!" Barney said as he followed her out.

But after a few seconds of angry discussion Barney was denied and then slapped in the face. Barney then came back sulkily to the table, glaring directly at Robin as he came closer.

"Why did you do that? It was going to be-legen-wait for it-dary!" Barney said and the smile was back upon his face.

"Where's Ted?" Robin questioned, no sympathy in her voice.

"Ted, Ted, Ted. Hmm, don't know-don't care." Barney said the swung around to find another hot chick but Robin snatched him by his coat.

"Hey this coat is expensive!" He complained but Robin didn't acknowledge him.

"When's the last time you saw Ted?" She asked and Barney tapped his chin in thought.

"Well I don't know-a few hours ago." He replied then tried to turn around, but Marshall stood up and placed a hand on his chest and shook his head.

"Where was he?" Robin said and Barney thought about it for a second.

"Do you want the long or short story?" Barney replied with a smile and they all sighed.

"The short." They all said in sync.

"So long story short-I grab Ted-we do crazy stuff-we go to a strip club-Ted got in trouble-I said run-Ted missing." Barney said with a smile and nodded his head as he completed his story.

"What do you mean Ted got in trouble?" Lily questioned and Barney rolled his eyes.

"He accidently hitted on someone's girlfriend-and oh man that guy was big!" Barney exclaimed and Lily gasped.

"Well-is he okay!?" Lily asked and Barney shrugged.

"He went through the back entrance while I being awesome went straight into the street and jumped into a taxi." Barney explained and Robin shook her head disapprovingly.

"You haven't even tried to look for him?" Lily said and Barney shook his head.

"Hell no! You should have seen the size of the guy. Anyways I thought he went to Robin." Barney said and he sounded completely honest and no one questioned him further.

"Why does everyone think Ted was with me?" Robin asked and everyone just chuckled.

"Robin, Ted was talking about seeing you this morning, so naturally we thought he was with you." Lily explained.

"Oh." Robin said and sat down followed by Barney who seemed to forget that she was the one that made him lose his date.

"Well I guess we'll sit here and wait." Marshall said and sat down, but everyone was quite for a second until they all said:

"Let's get a drink." Then they all nodded their heads and said yeah.

It was about a half hour later Ted came through the bar. They didn't notice him for a second but Barney noticed the familiar brown spiked hair. When Barney pointed him out they instantly jumped up and surrounded him. But his appearance surprised them all. His jacket was missing, the rest of his clothes were soaked, his teeth chattered and his left eye was swollen.

"Oh Ted honey what happened?" Lily questioned as she wrapped an arm around him and walked him over to the table.

Marshall then took his sweatshirt off and draped it around Ted who continued to shiver. Ted remained silent for a few moments and they waited respectfully for him to gather his bearings. He then took in a deep breath, but before he spoke he sneezed loudly and stifled a few times. Lily smiled gently and gave him a hug, Marshall ruffled his hair, Barney gave him his beer and Robin got out a Kleenex (or should I say facial wipe) from her purse. Ted nodded his thanks and began his story.

"It started this morning when Barney came by . . ."

It was Saturday morning and Lily and Marshall were heading out for a breakfast date. Ted on the other hand was planning on how he was going to get Robin to go to the movies. Marshall and Lily said their goodbyes and went out the door, then a few minutes later burst in Barney, his face was full of excitement.

"Ted-Ted-Ted!" Barney shouted as he rushed over to his friend, but Ted frowned.

"No Barney." He stated and continued to put his shoes on.

"Ted you haven't even heard what I was about to say." Barney pointed out, but Ted shook his head.

"I don't want to know what you're going to say. I'm going to Robin's." He replied and stood up, but Barney blocked his way.

"Suit up Ted! We're going on an awesome adventure!" Barney announced.

"No Barney, I'm going to Robin's." Ted informed him.

"But Ted! It's going to be legen-wait for it-dary!" Barney pointed out, but Ted was unconvinced.

"Still no." Ted replied.

"Ted why do you always do this to me!" Barney yelled and Ted smirked.

"Barney are you crying?" He asked, barely holding back the giggles.

"No Ted, I had something in my eye!" Barney snapped and stormed out of the apartment.

Ted sighed and snatched up his jacket. Slowly he made his way to the door with Robin in his mind. He gripped the handle and turned it and walked out. He locked the door behind himself and rounded the corner and there was Barney who punched him directly in the left eye. Causing him to fall unconscious.

"Wait wait wait! Barney you didn't knock me out." Ted announced as Barney had intervened the story at the last moment.

"Yes Ted, I did. How else did I duck tape you?" Barney pointed out.

"Wait-what!?" Robin exclaimed and Ted told them all to hush up and before continuing he had a fit of sneezes.

"Alright, now where was I . . . ? Oh right-Barney punched me . . ."

Ted had never felt this dizzy in his entire life as he fell backwards he smacked his head on the wall and the floor. Barney then said his apologies and helped him up. Slowly Barney got him out of the apartment and onto the streets of New York City. When he got a taxi Ted was beginning to regain control of his body.

Desperately Barney shoved him into the taxi and duck taped his mouth shut, followed by his hands and feet.

"Wait you're telling me Barney duck taped you and the driver was okay with this?" Marshall asked suspiciously, butting into the story.

"Barney tipped him." Ted said coldly and sneezed again.

"Ted maybe you should get some rest?" Lily informed him and gently rubbed his shaking back.

"It's fine Lily, but thanks." Ted replied and sneezed again and even Barney knew something was wrong with him.

"Okay just let me finish my story and then I'll go home." Ted told them and thought about where he had left off.

"Oh yeah, Barney tipped the driver-" Ted started but he got cut off.

"How about you skip to the part where you go to the strip club? Because it takes twice as long with you sneezing and stuttering." Robin said with a smile and they all agreed.

"Okay-okay. The strip club. So there we were inside the club . . ."

Ted stood in the middle of the crowd, Barney by his side who was scanning the crowd for the hottest girl there. But Ted found someone first. She was pretty with long flowing brunette hair, her eyes were chocolate brown and she wore a leather jacket with black jeans. Ted instantly pointed her out to Barney and Barney nodded his head with a smile upon his face.

"Excellent Ted. Excellent." He said and approached the girl with Ted following slowly.

Ted kept his distance and he saw Barney's expression change, but he then waved Ted forward.

"Have you met Ted?" Barney asked the girl as he yanked Ted forward.

"No." The girl said politely and she shook hands with Ted.

"Hi I'm Ted." He said and she smiled.

"I'm Alice." She replied and Ted returned the smile.

"Look Ted, I'm sure you're a real nice guy but you should leave." Alice informed him and Ted looked confused.

"Oh come on Alice, we just met, you're not at all curious about me?" Ted asked, his smile returning to his face.

"Well of course I'm curious but I'm already dating someone." She told him and Ted raised his eyebrows.

"Oh well how about I give you my number just in case you become single?" Ted said as he pulled out a pen.

"Look I'm sorry Ted, but you should take your friend and leave." Alice said then she gasped and Ted turned around.

In front of him was her boyfriend. The man seemed to be almost seven feet tall and had biceps bigger than Ted's head. Ted felt a shiver go up his spine as the man's breath blew his hair.

"Alice, who is this?" He asked, glaring down at Ted while Barney watched a few feet away.

"That's Ted, we just-" Alice started but got cut off by her boyfriend.

"You know I don't like it when you talk to strangers." He growled and cracked his knuckles which Ted could hear over the loud music.

"Run Ted Run!" Barney shouted and zigzagged his way to the front entrance while Ted ran for the back exit with the hunk of muscle at his heels.

As he burst through the door he felt the snow beginning to fall down upon him. Ted sprinted down the alley way and rounded the corner only to be snatched by the collar of his jacket and dragged back into the dark alley and there behind him was the large man.

Ted started to panic and tried to think of a way out. He then slipped his jacket off but the man tackled him and pinned him to the icy concrete. Ted then turned to face him and prepared to face his beating.

"Oh my god Ted! You got mugged!" Robin gasped and Ted nodded his head miserably.

"He even punched me in the same eye as Barney did." Ted complained and placed the cold beer cup to his swollen eye.

"Why didn't you ride a taxi home?" Lily said and kissed him on the cheek.

"He took my money." Ted said, pointing out the obvious.

"How come you didn't call?" Marshall questioned and Ted looked over at Barney.

"Barney took my phone when he duck taped me, he was afraid that I was going to call Robin afterwards." Ted said and then sneezed and they all felt pity for him, even Barney who guiltily scratched the back of his head. Lily then noticed as she kept her arm around him that he constantly shivered.

"Ted why don't we get you home?" Lily said and Marshall slid out of the bench.

"Yeah it's late, I should be heading home." Robin said and they all got up.

Ted took several steps toward the door before stumbling over and crashing straight into Barney.

"Woah Ted!" Barney exclaimed and held him steady.

"Ted?" Barney said snapping his finger in his face, but Ted was out of it.

"Marshall!" Barney called over to him and the two of them carried him out.

Lily followed slowly and promised Robin she would take care of Ted for her. Robin then went her separate way back to her apartment and so did Barney after they got him up the stairs and into the apartment. They then dumped him on the couch and Barney left to his own apartment. Lily and Marshall were then left to take care of Ted.

Lily strolled over to Ted who was half awake. She sat beside him and touched the sides of his face which burned with fever as he continued to shiver.

"Marshall do we have any medicine? Ted has a fever." Lily called over to Marshall.

"I'll check." He replied and went into the kitchen.

"Here sit up Ted." Lily told him and helped Ted sit up and he slumped against the couch, his face drained of color.

Slowly she pulled off his shirt to reveal the bruises over his sweaty body. Lily then gasped in surprise and she nearly cried. Marshall then came into the room holding the Tylenol and he too gasped in surprise.

"I know Ted was beaten but I didn't know it was this bad." Marshall stated and handed Lily the medicine.

"The liquid kind? You know this stuff is nasty?" Lily said looking at it.

"Just make him drink some of it. I'm going to grab some icepacks." Marshall responded and left the room and back to the kitchen again.

"Ted. Ted wake up!" Lily said, smacking him on the side of the face.

"Huh?" Ted mumbled, his head rolling back in forth.

"I need you to drink this." Lily informed him and he opened his eyes.

"Why?" He mumbled, his eyes half open.

"You're sick." She pointed out.

"I'm sick?" He exclaimed and chuckled.

"I'm not si-sick." Mosby stuttered still in denial of his physical state. Lily just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sick." He muttered in realization and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Right. I need to drink some of it." Ted said and Lily poured some of it into the lid and handed it to him. But Ted's arm shook so bad he could hold the cup straight and he nearly spilt it when Lily took it from his hand.

"Here." She said and tilted his head back and pressed the cup to his lips, he then drank it down and ended with a fit of sneezes.

Marshall then came back into the room holding two icepacks. He slowly made his way over to Lily and Ted and knelt beside them.

"Here, I brought one for your eye and the other for the bruise on your ribs." Eriksen informed Ted and Lily took the icepacks from his hands. She then let Ted lay down on the red couch.

"Thank you." She chirped and placed one on Ted's eye and he instantly took a sharp intake of oxygen which seemed to cause him pain as his face cringed up. Gently she grasped his hand and moved it to his eye with the icepack.

"Hold that." She said and he did as he was told.

Miss Aldrin then grabbed the second one and placed it on his right ribs and instantly his face cringed up and he fought down the tears. But with his chest shuttering with trying not to cry, it only caused him more pain and he couldn't hold it down much longer. Ted then started to stifle letting a few tears slip by and Lily grasped his free hand.

"Shhh." Lily hushed him gently. She then threw a thin blanket over him. Lily Aldrin then soothingly rubbed his shoulder before getting up. But before she could walk away, Ted frantically snatched her hand.

"Is-is the door lo-locked?" He asked, his voice trembling and the fear clearly cracking in.

"I'll lock it right now." Lily said and she nodded at Marshall and he walked over to the door and locked it all up. Ted then nodded after he heard the locks twisted into place.

"Now you get some sleep Ted Mosby." Lily said with a smile and kissed him upon the cheek.

Marshall and Lily then left into their own room after turning off the lights. They both changed into their pajamas and went into bed, both of them thinking about Ted. Eriksen fell asleep within minutes but Lily couldn't fall asleep. All she could think about was Ted's story and how he got mugged.

She couldn't imagine how scary it was to be alone in a dark alley way with a man who wanted to beat the living daylights out of you. And how in the world did he walk all the way back to the bar? Lily knew in an instant that she wouldn't be able to do that. Then she thought about how lonely he must feel right now, alone in the dark on the couch. Lily then wondered if he was awake.

Slowly she slid out of bed, not wanting to wake Marshall. Lily opened the door carefully and slipped out, leaving the door open behind her. She then listened closely and she could hear Ted stifling again. Aldrin crept towards Ted and made her way around the couch to face him.

Even in the dark she could see his figure. He was curled up into a ball, his hand still holding the icepack to his swollen eye. He seemed asleep but she could tell that he still had somewhat consciousness because he continued to cry quietly.

"Ted?" She whispered, but he didn't respond.

"Ted?" She said again and reached out a hand and touched him. Immediately he shriveled back and pushed her hand away.

"Ted it's me." Lily told him and bent down next to him. Ted started to cry again and she reached over and hugged him, cradling his sweaty head on her shoulder.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Aldrin said soothingly, rubbing the back of his head with her hand.

She continued to hush him for a few more moments before they broke apart and he eased back down.

"Here you can ice yourself later. It's already been a half hour." Lily said and took the icepacks. She placed them back in the freezer and went back over to Mosby.

"Goodnight Ted." She whispered and kissed him on the forehead.

"If you need anything I'll be in my room." She informed him like he was a little child.

"Okay." He muttered tiredly and fell asleep a few minutes later and Lily followed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A** ** _how i met your mother_** **Fiction**

 _"Inspired by Ted's constant search of true love and his funky personality and to the late night parties, that'll last forever in our memories."_

Legen-wait for it!-fever . . . ?

Chapter 2: I'm Just-It's Just-I-I . . .

Morning came early that day. It was Sunday and everybody slept in on Sunday, besides the people that lived with Ted. Lily and Marshall were peacefully sleeping in their bed when a very loud thud noise came from the living room. Now normally they would just ignore it and just assumed Ted had done something stupid, but the thought of Ted reminded them that Ted was ill and he probably did do something stupid.

Urgently Marshall and Lily rushed out of their bed and into the living room and there in the middle of the room was Ted. He was sitting there quietly, rubbing his sore forehead.

"Ted?" Marshall called out as he approached him and Ted flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Are you alright?" Lily chirped as she came closer.

"Yeah . . . yeah." He muttered his head lolling back in forth. Marshall and Lily came beside him and Lily placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"What happened man?" Marshall asked and Ted chuckled.

"I tripped." Mosby replied and then sneezed a few times.

"Come on Ted." Lily said and she helped him up and she walked him back over to the couch where she let him slump back down. She then snatched up a t-shirt and made him put it on.

"How would you like some breakfast?" She asked and Ted nodded his head.

"Sounds great." He replied and sneezed again.

Marshall and Lily then went into the kitchen. Lily grabbed some cereal and milk while Marshall grabbed the bowl and spoon.

"Do you think Ted needs to see a doctor?" Erikson asked and Lily dumped the cereal into the bowl followed by the milk.

"Well if he gets any worse from last night then yes. But his fever doesn't seem as bad right now." Lily replied and put the ingredients away.

"He should probably take more Tylenol." She continued and took the bottle off the counter and carried it over with the cereal.

"Cereal, my favorite." Ted muttered sarcastically and rubbed his weary eyes but gasped in pain when he touched the left one.

"Oww." He complained and took his hand away from it.

"Here let me see." Lily said and put the things down and examined his eye.

It was completely swollen shut and it was a darkish purple. Slowly she lifted his eye lid and looked at his eyeball. The eye itself wasn't too bad, but Ted was starting complain very loudly so she let go.

"Geez that hurt!" Ted muttered and she could tell that the way he said it he was upset, but not with her.

"I'm sorry Ted-here drink this." She told him as she poured the liquid into the lid.

Lily then handed it to him and his arm only shook a little bit and she was able to steady his arm so he could drink the medicine. Ted then muttered his thanks and he gave the cup back. Lily smiled and handed him the bowl of cereal and she left the room and into the kitchen.

When she entered she noticed that Marshall was talking on the phone.

"Yeah he's fine Barney . . . Yeah He's awake . . ." Marshall was saying over the phone as Lily washed the cup of Tylenol and screwed it back on.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ted should stay indoors for a little bit-he's a bit shaken up from last night . . . Yeah it's fine if you come over . . . Alright bye Barney." Marshall said then hung up and looked over at Lily.

"He's coming over." Marshall said then suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by Ted's short scream.

"Barney?" Marshall muttered and walked to the door.

"Ted?" Lily muttered and strolled over to where freaked out Ted sat on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as Marshall unlocked the door. Ted just nodded his head and continued to eat his cereal. Lily smiled and ruffled his hair before turning around to face Marshall and Barney.

"You just called me?" Marshall said confused.

"I was sitting outside your door." Barney replied and made his over to Ted. Barney then jumped upon the red couch and wrapped an arm around his best friend.

"Hey Ted there's some really hot girls down stairs and I need you to be my wingman." Barney informed him but Lily shook her head.

"Ted this is going to be legen-wait for it!-"

"Ted has a fever." Lily stated and Barney's face changed.

"-fever . . . ?" Barney exclaimed and Lily and Marshall nodded their heads and Ted shrugged his shoulders and continued to finish his cereal.

"No-no-no, Ted Mosby will not be stopped by some sickness! He must overcome it! Anyways Ted will feel much better after getting laid." Barney announced.

"Barney I don't want to get laid. Anyways what hot girls come to the bar at eight in the morning?" Ted replied and Barney smiled.

"Okay maybe there isn't any hot girls down there but we can still have an awesome adventure together. Just you and I Ted, traveling the globe to get laid." Barney said aloud, gesturing with his hands as he did so.

"No Barney, Ted isn't going anywhere until he feels better." Lily told him and Barney frowned.

"Oh come on! It'll do him some good." Barney responded and Ted started to sneeze and Barney counted aloud.

"1-2 . . . 3-4-5 . . . 6 . . . 7 . . . Done yet? 8-9. Wow Ted must be some record for you-10." Barney chuckled but Ted was too busy catching his breath to reply.

"Ted you look a little green." Barney informed him.

"You're not going to puke are you?" Lily asked and Marshall's eyes widened.

"You know what Lilypad-I forgot to buy umm some sugar-I'll be right back." Marshall said then scurried off through the door and away from the apartment.

"Ted I would like an answer from you." Barney said impatiently.

Ted just lifted his index finger, informing them to wait a moment. But when a moment passed he rushed off the couch and into the bathroom and puked out whatever was in his stomach. Lily and Barney remained in the living room, too disgusted to go help Ted, but eventually they started to feel bad.

"You should go in there since you're his best friend." Lily told him but Barney chuckled.

"As his best friend he wouldn't want me to see him that way." Barney replied crossing his legs and examining his fingernails.

"Well no, because he would be embarrassed if I barged in on him, you guys are both dudes." Lily said with a smirk.

"It's not like you're going to see anything but Ted throwing up." The blond said, still disgusted at the thought of seeing Ted puke his guts out.

"I just think he would rather have his best friend with him." Lily responded and Barney thought about it.

"Barney!" Ted shouted suddenly from the bathroom, his voice sounded exhausted and hoarse.

"Ted?" Barney replied and got off the couch and headed over to the bathroom.

Lily sat back and watched as Barney slowly rounded the corner and saw Ted. His expression completely changed and he walked inside leaving Lily's sight. Inside sat Ted, he rested against the sink counter, the smell of throw up strongly hitting their noses. Ted was panting heavily, his chest heaving up and down with sweat glistening down the sides of his face. Barney felt instant pity for his friend and he sat beside him.

"Barney?" Ted said again, looking into his friend's eyes.

"Yes Ted?" Barney replied returning his gaze.

"Why'd you leave me?" Ted asked, his voice almost coming to a whisper.

"I'm sorry Ted but I was just . . ." Barney trailed off, not knowing if he should say it or not.

"Just what?" Ted questioned, his voice sounding sterner, but Barney didn't reply.

"I was scared out of my mind Barney! I thought you would come back." Ted told him, his voice cracking at the end and his eyes coming to tears.

"I was scared too." Barney said with a sigh and looked back at his friend.

"I was scared." Barney muttered and watched Mosby stifle a few times.

Slowly Barney wrapped an arm around Ted and Ted eased down upon his shoulder in comfort. Barney kept him close for a few minutes, waiting for Mosby's breaths to come in a steady pace. Once he was calmed down Barney got up and flushed the toilet, not looking at the contents inside. He then crouched down next to Ted.

"Let's get you washed up buddy." He said slowly, unsure of why he was showing this type of hospitality to Ted, but deep down he felt like it was his fault Ted was like this in the first place. Barney helped Ted stand but his head turned greenish again.

"Okay not on the suit buddy." Barney told him as he held him over the toilet and let him puke out what's left.

"Got it all out?" Stinson asked, looking away, but after a few seconds of silence he looked at Ted, but apparently he wasn't done . . . because he threw up again.

After about a minute of hanging over the toilet Barney pulled him up and held him steady by gripping his shirt.

"You definitely need to wash up now." Barney informed him as he noticed some of it clinging to his chin.

Disgusted, he gently pushed his friend's head in the sink. He then ran cold water over Ted and after a few moments he turned it off and dried Ted's hair. Ted wrapped an arm around his shoulders for support and the two of them walked out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet. When they came out Lily was sitting upon the couch, her expression deeply worried.

"Oh Ted are you alright? I called Robin and she said she would be over in a few minutes." Lily said as she helped Barney ease him down upon the couch. Ted just nodded his head and slumped down on the couch.

Barney snatched up a blanket and threw it over his figure. Lily bent over and kissed him on the forehead before heading off to take a shower. Barney was then left there to watch over Ted and he could almost feel the anxiety coming off of himself. He sighed quietly and switched the TV on and sat upon the floor with Ted dozing off on the couch.

Within minutes his sick friend was asleep, but he had the constant shivers, which worried Barney. Was he cold? He thought to himself and he touched the side of his face, which was burning hot with fever. Barney didn't know what to do because the Barnacle never got sick and if he did he just told his body that he wasn't and it seemed to work . . . sometimes.

After about ten minutes of sleeping, Ted began to thrash back and forth. Barney just stared at him until he stopped, but Ted started to whimper in his sleep. The Barnacle then realized he had never seen Mosby sleep before so maybe this was just normal for him? But Ted started to mutter _no_ in his sleep, which worried Barney Stinson further.

"Ted?" Stinson said, leaning over his ill friend.

"Ted!" Barney snapped, but still Mosby thrashed back and forth. Stinson then placed a hand on him and Ted screamed. Barney quickly placed his other hand over Ted's mouth and hushed him.

"What is wrong with you Ted?" Barney asked and waited a few moments for him to reply before realizing he was covering his mouth. The blond chuckled and removed his hand.

"Thank you-and nothing is wrong with me." He said but Barney raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay-I was dreaming about the fight last night." Ted muttered miserably and he started to shake more frequently.

Barney opened his mouth to say something but there was a loud knock on the door which caused Ted to flinch and spring to his feet on top of the couch. Stinson laughed at him and opened the door.

"Robin!" He said cheerfully.

"Barney!" She said with the same fake enthusiasm.

"How's Ted . . . ?" Robin trailed off, noticing the fact that he was standing on top of the red couch.

"You freaked him out." Barney whispered over to her and she nodded her head.

"Right." She muttered back and made her way to Ted.

"Why don't you sit down?" Robin said and she grabbed Mosby's hand and eased him back down. Robin Scherbatsky sat beside Mosby and rubbed his back soothingly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently and Ted looked at her.

"I threw up." He stated and hung his head low, almost ashamed of himself.

"Oh Ted, I'm sorry." Robin replied giving him a hug and he went into one of his fit of sneezes.

"Ahh man, it's really starting to hurt." Ted muttered as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. Slowly he stood up, but he stumbled back over onto the couch. Robin just laughed and gave him another hug.

"I guess I'm not going anywhere." He muttered and sat back.

The two of them sat upon the couch and they were joined by Barney and a few minutes later by Lily. After a little while Marshall came back with a sack of sugar and seated himself by Lily on the floor. About a half hour in Ted fell asleep and his head slumped over onto Barney's shoulder (which Robin laughed at for the rest of the day). The gang felt at peace for the rest of the day and luckily Ted didn't through up again until the next day.

Slowly but surely time passed by and before they knew it, it already had been a few days. Ted was starting to feel like himself again, but something was off. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't get Ted out of the apartment, it was so bad that they even couldn't even get him into MacLaren's.

Every time they asked him he would make up some lame excuse like his head hurts or his stomach was churning or he was tired. Barney even tried and he still failed. They knew eventually Ted was going to start feeling ill again if they didn't get him out of the apartment, so one night while they were down in MacLaren's they made a plan.

Lily and Marshall were seated together with Robin and Barney opposite of them. They were just ordering their beers from Wendy when Robin suggested they made a plan to get Ted out of the house.

"How about we call him and tell him we won't bring anymore beer up there until he comes down and gets it himself." Robin said but Barney passed it by.

"Ted hasn't been drinking since he came back Saturday night, he probably doesn't care anymore." Barney replied.

"Well how about we call him and tell him that one of us has been in a terrible accident. That'll get him out of there for sure." Lily said, almost starting to laugh at her evil plan.

"Or it'll just give him a heart attack." Marshall pointed out and Lily just nodded her head in realization.

"We need something that won't harm Ted mentally. Something that's safe . . ." Robin said, her mind trailing as she thought about it.

"We should kidnap him." Barney said and everyone said _no_ , but surprisingly they all ended up agreeing with him by the end of the night.

So about 1 in the morning the gang went into the apartment and there on the couch was Ted, all sprawled out with his limbs dangling over the edge. Barney then brought out the duck tape while Lily and Robin went outside to catch a cab.

Marshall and Barney approached Mosby slowly, afraid to wake him and not be able to go through with their plan. Somehow (which Barney and Marshall never fully explained) Barney and Marshall managed to dress him and put his shoes on without waking him. Stinson then duck taped Ted's feet together and then taped his hands and followed to duck tape his mouth when he awoke and managed to punch Barney with his hands taped together. The Barnacle stumbled backwards with a loud _oww!_ While Marshall gasped and snatched the duck tape.

"What are you doing!?" Ted shouted, but his mouth was then taped shut and Marshall helped Barney to his feet.

"You good bro?" He asked as Barney brushed the imaginary dirt off of his suit.

"No I am not good, Marshall! I'm awesome." Stinson replied but his voice cracked and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Don't look at me, grab Ted." Barney said, collecting his bearings.

"Right." Marshall replied and scooped whining Ted up like a little child.

Eventually as they made their way out of the door Mosby managed to escape Marshall's hold and he fell upon his face.

"Ooh." Marshall muttered and Ted groaned. Quickly Barney and Marshall brought him to his feet to reveal a large swelling bruise upon his forehead

"That probably hurt." Barney stated and the two of them rushed him down the stairs and into the taxi that Lily and Robin had gotten.

Ted got smashed between Barney and Lily, while Robin sat on the very edge and Marshall sat in shotgun. Mosby thrashed around but they all ignored him and Marshall gave the driver an address to local park.

The drive was around 15 minutes and Barney tipped the driver (for it was the same one as last time) and they all jumped out. Marshall helped Barney lift Ted by his armpits and carry him to a nearby tree. When they reached it they set him down and ripped the duck tape off.

"What are you guys doing!? Untie me!" Ted shouted and Lily looked away, too embarrassed to face Ted.

"Lily come on! What's going on?" Mosby asked, but no one replied.

"Lily why don't you go back in the cab?" Marshall said and Lily nodded her head and left with Robin trailing behind her.

"Look Ted, we're all tired of you moping around. You need the fresh air." Barney informed him cheerfully, but Ted just looked more confused.

"Who gets _fresh air_ in the middle of the night!?" He snapped, but the two of them ignored him.

"So who's going to stay with Ted?" Marshall asked and Barney thought about it.

"Rock paper scissors?" Barney suggested.

"Sure. Best out of three?" Marshall replied.

"That's the only way." Barney told him and held out his hands.

The two of them played against each other, but after much complaining Barney lost and ended up staying with Ted. The rest of the gang then left back home and Barney pouted as he sat next to Mosby who gave up on trying to escape.

After 10 minutes (give or take a few) Barney got bored of sitting with Ted. Slowly he got to his feet, but Ted started to panic as he saw him start to leave.

"Woah-woah-woah! Where are you going?" Mosby asked the panic clearly in his voice.

"Home Ted." Barney replied and continued to brush the dirt from his suit.

"Barney wait!" Ted shouted as he turned around to leave him.

"Please don't leave me." Ted begged, giving Barney the puppy look.

"Look Ted you're never going to learn if I don't do this-and you know what I'm talking about." Stinson pointed out and Ted looked down at the ground, somewhere deep down Ted knew why he hadn't gone outside for the past week.

"I'm just-it's just-I-I . . . I don't know Barney . . ." Ted stuttered, his face blushing but it was too dark outside too tell luckily for him.

"You know perfectly well Ted! Now overcome your fear! And become . . . Awesome." Barney said, leaving a dramatic pause before saying _Awesome_.

"You're right Barney, I need to overcome my fear!" Ted shouted and Barney smiled.

"That's it Ted! Now hurry and let's go to the closest strip club!" Barney announced as he cut the duck tape off of Mosby.

"Oh hell no!" Ted yelled and tried to run the opposite direction, but Barney snatched him and pulled him close.

"Hell yes Ted. This is going to be _our_ awesome adventure." The Barnacle said and Ted felt the familiar thrill again, but it took him a few seconds to think about it.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Mosby shouted.

"Yes!" Barney yelled and dashed off with Ted on his heels.

Lily and Robin sat next to each other while Marshall ordered another round. They were waiting patiently for Barney and Ted to come back, luckily for them the bar was open all night tonight. It was around 4 in the morning when Barney and Ted arrived; both of them had bloody noses. But they both looked cheerful and when they saw the expressions of the gangs' faces when they came inside they started to laugh.

"Ted, Barney, what happened?" Robin questioned and Marshall seated himself with Barney while Ted pulled up a chair.

"Well I think Ted should do the honors of telling the awesome adventure." Barney announced with a chuckle.

"Are you sure Barney? It was pretty awesome." Ted asked as he wiped his bloody nose with his sleeve.

"Yes Ted, I'm sure." Barney replied.

"Okay, well after Barney convinced me that we should go to a strip club it all started . . ."


End file.
